


River Flows in You

by seke



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seke/pseuds/seke
Summary: The king of Lama goes to Sirena to fight, but ends up finding love and death.





	River Flows in You

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before the Hoshimeguri story happened so a lot of things are probably innacurate.... Plus, I wanted to write Tenn like a merman/selkie so that's what happened haha. Hope you can enjoy it even though it's rushed.
> 
> and yes the fic is named after the yiruma song
> 
> CREDITS FOR ART @SunoharaMomose

Gaku didn't know where he was going. He didn't know anything about that land. He was in a planet different from his, fighting for his people, the people of Lama. As ‘Orion’. That was how they called him.

He, of course, did a research on the planet. Its name was Sirena, the planet of abundant water. And he had to admit, it was a beautiful planet.

But he wasn't there on a vacation. He had come there to attack, together with his army.

He hadn't given up on the battle and he hadn't lost the war, yet. However, he had gotten heavily injured, and there was no way that he could continue fighting on that day.

So he fled. He was not ashamed of what he did; he needed time to get better. And getting better was the only way to win.

 

His feet led him to a river. Once again, he was amazed by how breathtaking the place looked. He had never seen a water so clean before, so bright, almost as if it was made of stars. And the plants he saw there were so green and so full of life that he wondered if that place was in truth Demeter’s personal garden, if not the Garden of Eden. But something else impressed him: a song. A song sang by the most wonderful voice Gaku had ever heard.

Then, he saw the owner of the voice. A man… Or so he thought. He did not know if someone like him could even be called human. It wasn't just his voice, _he_ was beautiful. _Was he an angel?_ Gaku thought he was dreaming. But it was a good dream. One that even made him forget the pain of his injuries.

Gaku kept quiet, even though he wanted to talk to the man. But more than anything, he wanted to hear him sing. And maybe, just maybe, he could join him later. He wanted to sing, too.

Would their voices work together? Would _them_ work together? Without him noticing, Gaku's heart had already been stolen by that mystical being.

Gaku was taken aback when the song finally ended and he realized that he was being stared at.

“I don't know who you are and what you are looking for, but you won't find it here. Leave.”

Gaku didn't see it coming. The one, who at first resembled an angel, was suddenly glaring at him.

“No, thanks. I have something to do.”

Maybe he was in the wrong, disturbing someone in a place _he_ was the stranger. But the way the man talked to him _really_ pissed him off. He didn't feel like complying with his request.

“You know,” the man said, not raising his voice but visibly mad. “I could put a curse on you. I'm telling you to leave.”

“And I'm telling you I'm not leaving,” Gaku bit back. “Go ahead and put a curse on me, but only after I take care of these,” he pointed to the bruises and open wounds on his chest, arms and face. “If I don't, I'm already cursed.”

The man sighed.

“... Do whatever you want. But leave when you are done. And never come back.”

Gaku smiled, feeling victorious—at least a win for the day.

He took his shirt off.

“Sure. Thanks for letting me in,” Gaku said, entering the river.

“What are you doing?!” the man asked, shocked.

“Isn't it obvious? Taking care of my injuries.”

The man looked at Gaku's exposed back as he turned around, exploring the river. Its state was pretty bad; his snow-like skin covered in purple dots. But he couldn't help but notice how charming his body was. He seemed strong, the man thought.

“So what they say is true,” Gaku said, suddenly. “The water here surely feels magical. I feel like I could sleep here.”

Even with everything he had heard about, Gaku didn't think that river would be so relaxing. Its lukewarm water made him feel at ease, but there was something else about it—he didn't know how to explain it, but the comfort it brought him was different from any he had experienced before.

“W-what?” the man asked and before he could hear an answer, he saw Gaku passing out.

The adrenaline that was keeping him awake was finally over and the pain got the better of him.

Gaku was confused when he woke up, not remembering falling asleep. He didn't remember where he was either, still hazy.

Then, he saw that man again.

Surprised by the sight, Gaku quickly got up, realizing he wasn't in the river anymore, but in the grass near it, being watched by the man.

And the man sang once again, that time _for_ Gaku.

Gaku couldn't take his eyes off him, until he noticed he wasn't feeling any pain. And it wasn't because the man made him forget it. He checked his arms and, as he had suspected, his injuries were gone.

He waited for the song to end.

“So you treated them for me? That's unexpected, but you are surprisingly cute.”

Gaku teased the one looking at him—who suddenly turned around.

“Don't get the wrong idea,” he said. “I just wanted you to leave faster.”

“Sure,” Gaku said with a smirk, not failing to notice the blush on his cheeks.

“I'm Orion,” he introduced himself.

“I don't care who you are,” the man replied. “... Besides, that's not your real name, right?”

“Oh, you can tell? Fine, I will tell you. My name is Gaku. What's your name?”

“I'm not telling you.”

“Then I will just call you ’brat’.”

The man clicked his tongue.

“... Tenn. Now can you please leave?”

Gaku smiled.

“Alright, Tenn. See you later.”

“Don't.”

Gaku ignored him and finally, left that place.

 

And as he’d promised, Gaku came back the next day.

“Why are you here? I think I’ve told you not to come back.”

Tenn's greeting wasn't how Gaku wanted, but it was exactly how he thought it would be.

“I wanted to hear your voice.”

Tenn gasped, not expecting that reply. He wondered what kind of face he was making. Surely it was weird.

“But first… I will let you hear mine.”

Tenn frowned, uncertain of what he meant by that. Until Gaku started singing.

He didn't want to admit it, but Gaku was good. For some reason, his voice made Tenn's heart ache.

Before he knew it, he was singing with him. Their song had no lyrics, only a gentle melody that warmed their hearts.

They're connected by music.

And once they realized it, it was impossible to stop their meetings. Tenn tried to—even though, in truth, he wanted to see Gaku—but Gaku wouldn't listen to him.

 

Tenn never knew when or if Gaku would visit him, since he was still fighting in the war, but he had gotten used to him—and to treating his injuries.

But he shouldn't. He knew he shouldn't get attached to someone. He needed to push Gaku away.

He wouldn't last long, after all.

 

“Hey, Tenn,” Gaku called when he was back.

But Tenn avoided him. He didn't look Gaku in the eyes.

“Go away,” Tenn said, swimming to a place far from where he was, somewhere Gaku wouldn't be able to bother him.

“What?!”

Gaku couldn't understand why Tenn was acting that way. He was sure he hadn't done anything bad.

“No, I won't go anywhere.”

Tenn was at his limit, trying to hold in a cough. But it was getting harder and harder each time.

“Do I need to tell you clearly that I don't want to see you ever again?!” Tenn lost his temper and shouted whatever came to his mind. “I've had enough of your amateur voice and your nasty smell. Leave me alone!”

Tenn gasped, shocked by his own words. But he knew Gaku. Gaku would certainly get back at him.

“... Fine,” Gaku said in a low voice, betraying Tenn's expectations. “I won't come here anymore.”

Tenn sighed as soon as Gaku left. It was getting hard to breathe.

He violently coughed, unable to stop his tears from falling. He felt awful. He didn't want to hurt Gaku.

But he didn't want Gaku to see him die, either.

 

Gaku kept his word and stopped seeing Tenn.

Tenn missed him, but he knew that was for the best.

He was prepared to die. He'd always been. But because of Gaku, he wished he could live a little more. Getting attached to him was a mistake.

But it was fine. He was ready to become one with the river.

He closed his eyes.

… And reopened them as soon as he heard a noise.

“... Gaku?” Tenn asked, seeing the man walk with injuries worse than the ones he saw the first time they met. “... I'm sorry. I can't heal you anymore.”

Gaku smiled kindly, entering the river for the last time.

He fell on Tenn's lap.

Tenn stroked Gaku's hair and sang. Until they both closed their eyes and never reopened them again.


End file.
